


2069

by Theconsultingdetective



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/Theconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara celebrate his birthday in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2069

          "Good morning, Clara," the Doctor said, dropping the end of the yarn he'd used to find the kitchen. The TARDIS, still irritated at him from spilling tea on her console, kept relentlessly reconfiguring herself, and despite all the technology at his disposal, he found the classic yarn method the most useful.   
"Good morning, Doctor," she said, opening the oven and gingerly placing in the tin from inside.  
"Ooh, what's that?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder.   
"It's a birthday cake, Chinny." Clara continuously fluctuated from nickname to nickname, and her newest decision was "Chinny," which the Doctor didn't mind too terribly.   
"That's right, it is my birthday, isn't it?" he asked.   
"You said it was yesterday," she replied, setting the cake down. "I didn't know what kind to make, so I just went with chocolate, cause it's the best."   
"I haven't had chocolate yet," he said, reaching for the cake batter.  
"I'm sure you have-oi, watch it!" she exclaimed when she saw him, swatting his arm away.   
"Don't hit me, it's my birthday," he said, with a pitiful hangdog look. For a moment, she gave him a glare, which quickly dissolved into a smile.   
"Do you have any birthday plans?" she asked.   
"Haven't really given it much thought, to be honest," he replied. "What do most people do on their birthdays?" Clara shrugged.  
"A small party. Sometimes friends visit. There's cake and presents, et cetera. It's generally very festive."   
"Fascinating," the Doctor said. "How does a small party in the future sound? Maybe, 2069? On some foreign planet"   
"Fantastic," she said. "But we have to wait till the cake's done so it won't burn."   
"Not a problem," he answered. "We'll visit 2069, have some fun, cause some trouble, and leave the TARDIS in time-lock."   
"If she'll listen to you," Clara said. The TARDIS replied with a disgruntled whir, and the Doctor glanced up reproachfully.   
"Now, she didn't mean it, Sexy," he said consolingly. Sexy, the Doctor's affectionate nickname for the TARDIS, always seemed to get her to calm down slightly. Clara sighed, deciding that of she didn't want to end up in the absolute middle of nowhere, she ought to get on her good side.   
"No, I didn't," she said. "Well, these clothes won't do for 2069," she added, looking down at her apron concealing her sweater and teal jeans. "I'll change and meet you in the console room," she said before darting out of the room.   
"Follow the string!" the Doctor called after her. He heard her footsteps stop, get closer, then resume again. He returned the frosting to the freezer drawer, but not before taking a swipe out of it.   
"Mm," he said, nodding to himself. He flicked off the kitchen light and walked out, dragging the string behind him. 

          "Ready, Clara?" The Doctor called down the hallway.   
"Ready!" she replied from the opposite direction. The Doctor turned around to see Clara standing in the hall in a reflective silver dress which swung around her knees. He couldn't hide his smile.   
"Nice, huh?" she asked, twirling.   
"Very," he said. She laughed.  
"I found it in my closet," she said. "Shall we?" She offered him her hand, and he accepted it.   
"We shall." The doors of the TARDIS swung open, and they walked out, hand in hand. 

          "You're sure this is 2069?" Clara asked.   
"Relatively," The Doctor said. He checked a band around his watch, looked around, and checked the band again. "This says 2069," he said. Clara furrowed her eyebrows.   
"This does not look like 2069," she said. It didn't. Instead of chrome or high-tech signs and machines, like she'd expected, there was only a long, store-lined street. The plain, hand-painted signs advertised records instead of robots, and the road was lined with shiny and fast-looking cars.   
"This looks like Earth," she said. Out of the closest shop, three people exited. They each carried sleek tablets in one hand and bags in the other, and they chattered excitedly in a language Clara had never heard before.   
"Hello, excuse me!" The Doctor called, following them as they crossed the street. Clara, still holding his hand, ran after him.  
"Yes?" The tallest one asked over her shoulder.   
"I can understand them," Clara said.   
"It's the TARDIS," The Doctor explained, "translating for us. What year is this?" he asked.   
"Well, 2069, naturally!" the woman said. "You two aren't from around here, are you?"   
"Where is here?" Clara asked.  
"Earth II, of course!" another of the women said. They all wore red canvas shoes and high-waisted jeans, and their hair was cut in the same modern pixie cut. "Where are you two from?" she asked.   
"Earth," Clara said. "Or, Earth 1. The original, that is." The women's eyes lit up.   
"A real, live human?" a third woman asked, running over to The Doctor. She grabbed the sleeve of his tweed jacket and tugged on it.   
"She is," he said. "I'm a Time Lord." Immediately, the crowd moved from The Doctor to Clara, pulling at her clothes and hair.   
"Oi! Lay off!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.   
"She must be one of those British ones," one of them said.   
"I'm sure the boys would be glad to meet her," another added.   
"Boys?" The Doctor asked.   
"Yeah, sure! Come on, human, we'll show you around," the tallest one said. The Doctor looked at Clara for confirmation, who nodded and shrugged.   
"Why not?" she said, "as long as they don't touch me again."   
          

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to the incredible Chadstargazer. It's my first Doctor Who fanfic, so I hope everyone likes it. More soon!


End file.
